Sparky
by Dino5463
Summary: Carlos is in the hospital after a asthma attack on the ice, Sparky comes to the hospital to keep him company.


**I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

* * *

Carlos was only five when he first got his dog Sparky. He loved that dog to death; he was actually one of his best friends of course next to Logan, James, and Kendall. Sparky knew everything about Carlos, even that he had asthma, one thing that his friends didn't know about. He didn't like that he had kept the secret for so long, but he was ashamed of having asthma. He couldn't run around like a normal kid without being reminded about his inhaler. He wished he never had asthma, but Spark was there by his side every step of the way.

Carlos was seven when he started hockey, that's where he met Kendall. He was just a little shorter then Carlos, he looked so weak and innocent...But Kendall knew how to throw a punch when needed. His long blond shaggy hair fell the same way it did today, over his emerald eyes. He looked weak and wimpy, nothing like the fearless leader he turned into be. Kendall was always loyal to Carlos, or any of his friends. He was always there when they needed him, or just plain, old fashion help.

It was Carlos' first year playing hockey; he had his first game today and was very excited. He was bouncing off the walls and jumping up and down waiting to get ready for his hockey game. He made sure his parents were coming, even though they said they wouldn't miss it for the world.

"You ready for the game tonight?" Kendall asked when he saw Carlos at school that day. Kendall had also been excited to show off what his dad had taught him over the years of falling on his butt on the pond behind his house.

"Of course I am who wouldn't be?" Carlos asked practically screaming it into the short boy's ear. Kendall winced a bit by the loud noise, but was happy to see his friend so happy.

"Hey Logan, are you ready for the game tonight?" James asked the short boy. He had been watching Logan carefully and noticed that the short boy was acting very quiet lately.

"N-n-nervous," Logan stuttered out as he left the school building quickly. He was ashamed that he had just said that. There should be no reason for him to be nervous, but he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Logan, please come back," James shouted as he followed his friend out the door with Kendall and Carlos trailing close behind him.

After the boys had a heart to heart talk about the game, they were all physically and mentally ready for the game that night. Three of the four boys laced up their skates for the night. They sat around the bench all helping each other with their skates. James was helping the two shorter boys get ready for the game; they all wondered where the hyper Latino was. He was the one that was the most excited for the game.

Garcia's house

"Mom we have to go soon, were gonna miss the game," Carlos said as he stood by the door. His short body jittering with energy ready to explode out of him. His mom was taking forever to get ready, she knew this was very important to him and here she was taking her time.

"Carlos do you have your inhaler?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she came into the room. She could feel something bad was going to happen but she couldn't tell just yet. It was like her "mom senses" were going off like.

"Yes mom," Carlos lied as he stood by the door getting more anxious as the minutes passed. He just wanted to get out the door. His small body was slowly edging out the door hoping to get his mom to understand that he wanted to leave like right now!

"Ok, ok honey, we can leave right now!" Mrs. Garcia said as she grabbed her purse and followed her son outside to the car. She watched him buckle up into his spot in the back. Mrs. Garcia slowly made her way out to the car and starting to drive off.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Carlos yelled as he ran into the locker room. The rest of the team was almost ready. Kendall and James were already on the ice practicing while Logan was helping him get ready. Carlos finished putting on all his pads while Logan laced up his skates.

"Thank you Logie," Carlos said as he placed a sloppy kiss on the smaller boy's forehead. He was so excited for the game he was getting ready to go on the ice to practice with his friends but ended up on the ice sliding over to his friends.

"Whoa Carlitos," James said as he helped the short Latino up on his feet. He saw the gleam in Carlos' eyes; he was defiantly ready for this game and had way too much energy.

"Thanks," Carlos said sheepishly as he balanced himself on his feet getting ready to skate away to pass the puck with his friends.

The game had started; Kendall was in the center as usual. He was the only one that played center at practice because he was the only one good enough to play it on the team. His lips were in a tight line, and his emerald green eyes looked harsh. James and Carlos were to his left and right, both had grins on their face. Logan was back in the net ready to catch any puck that came his way.

"You ready?" the ref asked looking over at both center players. Both nodded their head, their eyes having a dead lock on them. The ref then asked both goalies, once they were all set the whistle blew and the game had started.

Kendall had won the puck and passed it over to Carlos, Carlos skated up the ice rink passing it between Kendall and James, Kendall soon took a shot for the goal and the puck sailed into the net. There was a loud busser and the whole crowd cheered, standing up and clapping.

The score was 4-2, they were in the lead. Carlos could feel his chest getting tight, he knew he should ask for a break so he could use his inhaler, but he wanted to be like Kendall and don't take breaks when playing.

"Carlos, are you ok buddy?" Kendall asked once they scored one more goal. The short blond noticed that the Latino was slowing down, and his breathing was coming out rapid. He knew something was wrong but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Yea, it's just hard to breathe," Carlos said getting ready for the next play. Kendall was about to say something but was stopped when the whistle blew and the game started again. As usually Kendall passed it over to Carlos, but when Carlos tried to pass it over to Kendall again he hit a bigger boy in the crotch with the puck.

"I'm gonna get you," the big boy growled and took off after Carlos. Kendall was very quick and managed to cover Carlos from the impact. Carlos fell to the ice, his world going black. The last thing he remembered seeing was Kendall lying on the ice, blood around him.

"Will he be ok?" A familiar voice asked. Carlos had no clue where he was, but it smelt like a hospital.

"Well I would like to keep him here for a few days to monitor his breathing. He had a severe asthma attack and I just want to do it for precautions," A man's voice said as he spoke quietly trying to wake the sleeping boy. He heard the door shut and his parents talking quietly around him.

"Momma? Pap pi?" Carlos whispered out as he tried to sit up but was stopped by some machine attached to him. He snapped his eyes opened but then quickly shut them when he was met with a bright light.

"Honey, were right here," Mrs. Garcia said as she rushed over to her son. She was so worried about him; she placed a hand on his small, boney shoulder trying to comfort him.

Carlos slowly opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the bright light around him. He knew this smell anywhere. It was the yucky smell of medicine that hospitals used. "What happened?" Carlos whispered out as he looked around the room to see none of his friends with him like they usually were when he landed himself in the hospital.

"You had an asthma attack while playing hockey and passed out," Mr. Garcia said as he ran large fingers through Carlos' spiky hair, his hair was matted to his forehead due to sweat.

"Oh," Carlos said softly not really remembering what happened on the rink last. All he remembered was seeing Kendall laying on the ice with... oh god Carlos thought to himself. "Where is Kendall?" Carlos said abruptly when he remembered what happened to his friend.

"He's in another hospital room; don't worry though James and Logan are with him. He isn't even awake yet" Mrs. Garcia said as she tried to ease Carlos back into his bed, but he was resisting. Carlos wanted to see Kendall NOW.

"Momma, can I see Kendall?" Carlos whined as he looked at his mom with his puppy dog eyes.

"No, I need to talk to you about your inhaler. I thought you said you had it on you, but when we went to get it from your stuff we couldn't find it," Mrs. Garcia said very disappointed in her son. She thought she raised him better than that.

Carlos looked down at the pale sheets that were tucked around him.

"Carlos, this is very serious right now. Do you understand that?" Mr. Garcia asked as he looked at his son in a serious way. He hated being the bad guy when it came to parenting, but he knew his wife was right. Carlos could have died.

"I'm sorry," Carlos cried out as he looked up at his parents. Tears were slowly pooling out of his eyes as he saw the disappointment on their faces. "I don't like to have it because I haven't even told Kendall, James, or Logan that I have asthma. It's not fair, other kids don't have to make sure they have an inhaler with them, or be careful when the have fun. I just wanted to be a normal kid for once." Carlos whispered as he looked back down at the sheets.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry you feel that way but you don't have to be ashamed of having an inhaler. I know Logan has one when he has panic attacks. Kendall use to have one when he was little, but he grew out of it. It's ok to have an inhaler," Mrs. Garcia said as she sat down on the bed rubbing his back until Carlos fell asleep next to her.

Carlos had been laying in the hospital bed now for at least four days now, he was getting restless. His small body wanting to jump out of the bed and run around the room, he had been constantly reminded to keep the noise level down for Kendall's sake since they were sharing the same room. Many nurses and doctors threatened to give Kendall his own room with all the noise Carlos was making.

"Kenny, are you awake?" Carlos whispered wondering of the short boy had woken up from his nap. Kendall had recieved a mild concussion from the fall. He also had 3 broken ribs, his whole right arm was practically broken and his left leg had been broken too, but not as bad as his arm.

"Carlos, my head hurts," Kendall whispered out as he slowly cracked his eyes open to see the Latino on his bed looking down from at him.

"Sorry, I am just so board right now," Carlos said as he looked around the room trying to find something to enteretain him with.

"It's ok," Kendall sighed out as he tried to sit up but his head pounded even more but ignored it and sat up. "Carlos, why didn't you tell me you had asthma?" Kendall asked softly as he looked at his friend with sad eyes. He had been wondering why Carlos had kept the secret from them.

"I just didn't want to have a special treatment, it's kinda like what you do to Logan. You protect him more because he's smaller then all of us. I just didn't want you guys to be like my mom too," Carlos said as he looked up from his spot on the chair.

"Carlos, will you please tell us next time. Maybe we wont end up in here next timeKendall said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, but please don't give me a special treatment," Carlos practically begged.

"Deal," Kendall said as he laid back down in his bed.

"Mommy, can we go home yet?" Carlos whispered loudly. Kendall was asleep across the room, he had been asleep for half of the day already. His mom said that it was from his medicine that he was getting for the pain that made him sleep all the time, but Carlos just wanted to hang out with his friend again.

"Sorry Carlitos, we still have a couple more days left," Mrs. Garcia said as she looked at her son. She knew he was dying in here, he had so much energy and poor Kendall was desperately still needing sleep and Carlos was probably disrupting it.

"Mom, I want to see Sparky. I'm going to miss his birthday tomorrow," Carlos whined as he tried to weasel his way out of this boring place.

"I know honey, but the doctors said they need to keep a close eye on you for three more days, then you are free to go," Mrs. Garcia said as she looked at her son who was pouting on his bed. Carlos loved sparky more than anything she wished she could do something.

"Carlos, I have a surprise for you," Mrs. Garcia said as she came into the room the next morning. When she had left that night, Carlos had cried himself to sleep missing Sparky so much.

"What?" Carlos asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his fists.

"We have a surprise for you," Mr. Garcia said as he walked in to see his son slowly waking up.

"What is it?" Carlos asked not really caring what it was. He wanted to see his dog. It was supposed to be his first birthday with him and here he was missing it because of a stupid asthma attack.

Mrs. Garcia had walked in the room with a leash in her hand and Sparky on the other end.

"Sparky," Carlos cried out as Mr. Garcia helped Sparky on the bed. Carlos missed his dog so much. They sang happy birthday and spent the whole day together. The doctors said that the dog could stay for a while so Sparky spent the reaming days in the hospital with Carlos and Kendall. It made the Latino boy very happy.


End file.
